Desperate For Attention
by dittogrrl
Summary: When Seijuro Shin comes and takes your best friend away and joins the football team you can't join what's a girl to do? Become team manager of course! It's my firstfanfiction so don't be too harsh! Please RxR! Chapter 5 is up! OCxS
1. Enter Aya Mazaki!

**Desperate for Attention **

**Chapter 1 – Enter Aya Mazaki!**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Eyeshield 21, just this plot.

It was a lovely day outside at Ojo High School. _A lovely day to go outside instead of being stuffed inside this classroom, _thought a raven haired girl with bright blue eyes. She was staring out the window paying no attention whatsoever to her lesson.

"Mazaki! Mazaki!" A shrill voice said annoyed and the girl sat up straight and looked alive. Her teacher, Mr. Yamamoto, stared at her with annoyance and said huffily, "If you're not going to pay attention young lady then maybe you don't deserve to be in the advanced math class." The girl smiled nervously and apologized.

"Shin!"

"Yes sir."

"Do the problem on the board and show Ms. Mazaki what to do."

"Yes sir."

A tall dark haired boy stood up and went to the board. A few moments later he asked, "Is this right?"

"That's correct. Good job."

He sank back down to his seat and turned to the boy with amber colored hair and eyes next to him. They were both none other than the Ojo aces Haruto Sakuraba, receiver, and Seijuro Shin, linebacker. _Oh how I hate Shin, _she thought, _He's always stealing my spotlight! _Then, a bell rang and the students cleared up and hurried to their next class.

_Thank god they're both not in my art class, _she thought, _at least they're not in one of my classes. _She strolled into her class and sat down at her usual seat. Then she pulled out a dark green portfolio and being sketching. "Ok class! Today your active pictures are due!" A short silver haired lady with glasses announced. Groans could be heard from the students as they pulled out their half finished projects. The teacher, Mrs. Nobara, went around the classroom frowning and giving advice to the poor artwork. When she finally came to the girl's desk she smiled and clapped with glee. "How wonderful Aya! You can really tell that there is action in this drawing!" She picked up her sketches of a receiver catching a football and started sputtering advice. 'You do really well with motion drawings. You should start a portfolio of different sports."

"I also believe there is a football game today. I heard our team is quite good."

"Oh, but I always go to the football games. I'm the team manager."


	2. The Ojo White Knights vs Deimon

**Desperate For Attention**

**Chapter 2 – The Ojo White Knights V.S. The Deimon**

**Devil Bats!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Eyeshield 21, but no one**

**does except Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

"Everyone! On the bus!" Coach Shogun yelled at the players. "If you don't get on right now we're leaving without you!"

"Wait!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'."

"One second!"

The players finally managed to get it together and sat down with their friends on the bus. _I hope we lose_ _against them because Shin messes up_, Aya thought evilly in her head.

"Hey team manager! Did you order the food?" The coach asked her. "Um, Y-yes sir." She managed to stutter out. Today they were playing the Deimon Devil Bats, abadly organized team that always lost in the first or second round. A half hour later they were at Jokamachi field which had real grass because a T.V. station was

reporting on the game. They got off the bus and when Sakuraba came out he was surrounded by flashing cameras and shrieking fan girls.

"Sakuraba! Sakuraba!"

"I love you!"

"LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!"

Sakuraba anime sweatdropped and was pulled back on the bus until they got under control.

Deimon arrived shortly after their team set up on the field and they were being pulled by four people with headbands that read Tardy and were running madly from a raging dog. When Ojo stretched out and ran a few light laps around the field Aya added lemon and honey to their water. _What a great manager we have_, Coach Shogun thought and smiled. "All right boys two hours before the game starts! Just enough time for a nutritious meal filled with carbohydrates and vitamin C!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The game had started and right away Aya noticed that the coach sat Shin on the bench. _What! Is Coach crazy?_, Aya thought, _He should know that you never underestimate your opponents! _Then the Devil Bats scored a touchdown before Ojo did! Everyone was flabbergasted and the Sakuraba fan girls were upset. "This never would've happened if Sakuraba was in there!" Aya strongly disagreed with them and yelled over her shoulder. "Shut up bakas!" They made dirty looks at her and scowled. After a while they had still been unable to score and when the Devil Bats made an interception off Sakuraba Coach Shogun lowered his head.

"Shin?"

"Yes sir?"

"Put an end to this."

"Yes sir."

Shin stood up and the Devil Bats were silent. They were afraid of Ojo and afraid of Shin. They knew with Shin in they didn't stand a chance. As Shin walked to the team huddle a tall skinny boy with blonde spiky hair pushed Eyeshield 21, a mysterious player from Notre Dame, toward him. Shin stopped and glared at Eyeshield and he trembled with terror. Shin then, satisfied, stepped around him and continued on to the huddle.

Shin had managed to stop all playes from the Devil Bats so far and a new play from them was about to begin. Eyeshield was going up the right side and someone suddenly rushed past Aya onto the field. "Huh?" She said confused and saw that Sakuraba had rushed onto the field after a sticker that Coach Shogun had thrown away earlier in the game. Eyeshield saw him, opened his eyes wide, and tried to stop, but it was too late, he was already going too fast. He collided into Sakuraba and they both were sent flying into the dugout. "Sakuraba!" Aya said in shock. "SAKURABA! NO!" The fan girls shrieked with terror and rage. "DAMN YOU EYESHIELD!"

The medic checked him and said it was probably a broken collarbone. They quickly rushed him to his agent's car and some devoted fan girls followed in pursuit. "It was his fault for going on the field when there was a play happening." Aya flinched at the sound of the familiar voice and turned. It was Shin and he did not look happy. "Don't bother going to the hospital now, they probably wouldn't let you in until later." "Um ok." Aya said and looked at the ground and the game resumed. At the end of the game Eyeshield scored a touchdown against Shin and Aya was shocked. _Eyeshield beat Shin.._, Aya thought, _Impossible! _

The game soon ended and when the team came back to the field Aya picked up her camera. She had been taking pictures all throughout the game and she thought that a shot of the tired sweaty team would look cool. She zoomed in and when she looked into it she saw Shin looking to the left. Her heart pounded.

_Click!_


	3. Memories

**Desperate For Attention**

**Chapter 3 – Memories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21, I'm just playing with the characters a little bit and will put them back when I'm done.

_When I'm writing in italics in this chapter it means that it's a flashback._

Aya was running to the hospital where Sakuraba was. She was very very confused at the thought of her heart pounding when she had seen Shin. _Shin_, she thought, _Oh how I hate you! _And then she suddenly remembered some of the painful memories of her friendship with Sakuraba.

_It all started in Junior High. Aya and Sakuraba had hung out for years and were always in the same classes. Then, they weren't in any classes together. But guess who was? Seijuro Shin. _

_Sakuraba looked at the class list and looked at the boy in front of him._

"_Are you Shin?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Hi, I'm Haruto Sakuraba."_

"_My first name's Seijuro."_

"_You don't talk much do you?"_

"_Nope."_

"_You want to eat lunch with me and my friend?"_

"_No."_

"_I don't give up easily Shin. How about if I can make you smile then you eat lunch with us."_

"_Fine. You won't win."_

…………………………………………………………………………

_**Later at the Lunchroom**_

_Aya sat at a table and saw Sakuraba. "Hey over here!" She yelled and waved her hand. __Sakuraba smiled and waved back and turned to someone next to him._

"_Come on." She heard him say and he walked over to her table. Who's that boy with the unfortunate haircut, She thought and smiled nervously at them. "What's up Aya?" Sakuraba said enthusiastically when they sat down. "Oh nothing much," She said happily," Just English, Science, P.E., and I have the meanest teacher_

_for History." "Well, too bad." Sakuraba said and turned to the walking bad hair day boy. "I don't think I introduced Shin yet. Shin this is Aya Mazaki. And Aya this is Seijuro Shin."_

"_Hi." Aya said and stuck her hand out._

"_Hi." Shin said unenthusiastically and shook her hand._

_What's up with him, Aya thought and made a face, He_

_can't even fake a smile? Sakuraba and Aya just_

_chattered nonstop and Shin barely said anything. Then,_

_the bell rang and then they all cleaned up and said_

_goodbye. _

………………………………………………………………………

**_After School that day_**

_Sakuraba and Shin were walking down the hall talking. Well, actually Sakuraba was talking and Shin was listening. The school clubs had booths set up and were_

_trying to recruit students to join. Two second year boys in white and blue uniforms stopped Sakuraba and said, "Hey you're tall! Why don't you join the_

_football team?" Sakuraba anime sweat dropped and was surprised at the offer. "Football? Um, ok." The second years eager faces turned into glee. "Wow! With you on the team we're sure to win!" Then one of them turned to Shin. "Hey how about you join too?" Shin stared at the application form and said, "Ok."_

…………………………………………………………………………

**_After school_**

"_Football?" Aya said into the phone. "That's great! We_

_can join the team together!" _

"_Yeah and Shin is joining too."_

"_Really? That's cool." Aya said surprised._

"_Yeah, I didn't think he was a sporty type of guy."_

"_Me either he's seems kind of lonerish."_

"_I was thinking about being a receiver. Like old_

_times."_

"_No way! Me too! Now we're enemies."_

"_No! Enemies is such a hate word. I prefer friendly_

_rivals."_

_Aya laughed and said, "I have to finish my math_

_homework. I'll talk to you tomorrow 'kay?"_

"_Ok bye."_

"_Bye."_

………………………………………………………………………………

**_The next day after school_**

"_Alright boys, I'm Coach Shoji Gunpei and over the next few days we'll have tryouts for positions." A third year boy came up and said, "If anyone is_

_unfamiliar with the rules of football raise your hand." A few students raised their hands and Aya was surprised Shin didn't raise his hand. "Ok. Come over here and I'll explain it to you." Coach Gunpei waited for them to walk away and turned_

_back to them. He said well, he didn't say he more like yelled that everyone had to say their names, their experience with football, and what position(s) they want to play._

"_My name is Ko Ashitaka, I've played for three years, and I'm pretty strong so I guess I'll be a lineman."_

"_I'm Kazuki Mamiya, I've played for one year, and I'll try as a quarterback."_

"_My name's Haruto Sakuraba, I've played a lot with my dad and my friends when I was little, but I've never played in an official game before .Oh, and I wanna be a receiver. "_

"_Seijuro Shin, same as Sakuraba, and I would like to become a linebacker."_

"_Hi, my name's Aya Mazaki, also the same as Sakuraba and Shin, and I'm a receiver."_

"_Hello, I'm Shu-"_

"_Wait one second."_

_The crowd grew silent and they turned to their coach. He was staring at Aya. _Huh, She thought,_ What's wrong?_

"_Did I hear you correctly? Is your name Aya?"_

"_Um, yes sir."_

"_So you're a girl?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_I'm sorry Ms. Mazaki, but I'm not accepting female players on this football team."  
"What?"_

"_The school board has banned it because a female player got injured last year."_

_Sakuraba turned to Aya and said sadly, "I'm sorry Aya. That sucks."_

"_Um, it's ok sir. I'll just leave now."_

_Aya got up and started walking toward the locker room to change out of her P.E. clothes. Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea. She turned around again and shouted excitingly, "Wait Coach! I have an idea!"_

"_Yes Ms. Mazaki?"_

_She stood on her tippytoes and whispered something in his ear. _

"_Really? That'll be really helpful. I appreciate your kindness." He turned to the bys and said, "Boys meet your new team manager!"_


	4. That's the way a Football Player Crumble

**Desperate For Attention**

**Chapter 4 – That's the way a Football player crumbles**

**Disclaimer: **

Aya: dittogrrl does not own Eyeshield 21.

Shin: Hmm, what a loser.

Aya: Shin! That's mean, apologize!

Shin: I don't feel like it.

dittogrrl: I didn't have to write this story for you! I can just erase you with the click of a button!

Shin: Fine! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Happy now?

dittogrrl and Aya: 

Aya snapped out of her flashback when she noticed she had arrived at the hospital. _I hope Sakuraba's alright, _she thought and then noticed the crowd of swarming fan girls in front of the hospital. _Oh no,_ she thought, _How am I supposed to get in? _One of the fan girls saw her and said huffily, "Hey girl! Are you here to see Sakuraba!" Then she stuck her face into Aya's and stared at her suspiciously. Aya anime sweatdropped. "Um, no. I'm here to see my grandfather."

"Good. Because we don't know what room number he's in."

"Well, good luck with that." Aya said and backed away into the hospital as fast as she could. _Phew,_ Aya thought,_ That was close! _Then, Aya went up to the counter and asked the creepy looking nurse where his room number was.

"Oh no! You're one of those fan girls! I'm not telling you!"

"No ma'am. I'm one of his friends."

"No you're not! Now go away before I curse you!"

Aya opened her mouth to say something more, but a hulking shadow came behind her. She saw the nurse see the person behind her and she asked in a squeaky voice. "H-hello sir. H-how may I h-help you?"

"This girl is with me."

Aya finally had the sense to turn around and saw Shin standing there staring at the nurse. 'T-that's perfectly a-acceptable." The nurse said stuttering and sank lower and lower in her chair. "H-have a n-nice day."

Aya and Shin walked in silence to Sakuraba's room. _Say something!_, she thought, _He just helped you out!_ "Um, thanks for helping me back there."

"No problem."

"I'm really grateful."

"Like I said, no problem."

They fell silent again and Aya looked down at the floor with her face burning.

"Hey, we just passed Sakuraba's room."

"Huh?"  
"The nurse said room 108."

"Oh."

Then they turned around and went into the room. A friendly looking nurse was writing something on a clipboard and looked up. "Are you here to see Sakuraba?"

"Um, yes ma'am."

"Well, he's behind that curtain right there." Then she turned and sang, "Sakuraba, you have some visitors." Then, before she opened the curtain she lowered her voice so only they could hear her. "He's a little down so try to cheer him up, ok?"

"Um, hai."

Then, the nurse opened the curtain to reveal a depressed Sakuraba. He looked up and saw Aya and Shin. "Oh, hey guys."

"Um, are you ok?" Aya asked concerned. "Yeah, but I have to stay in the hospital for a while."

"Good thing it's not that bad so you can be back playing football for the fall tournament." Aya said happily. "The team needs you."

"Yeah right."

A strange silence came to the room. The nurse looked uncomfortable and said, "I'm going to leave you guys alone now." Then, she fled from the room.

"Sakuraba-kun, how could you say that?. You're of vital importance to the team!" Aya said surprised. "Oh?The only real vital importance is Shin!" Sakuraba screamed and buried his face into his blanket.

"You got that right."

Aya looked at Shin and was shocked that those words had even come out of his mouth. Sakuraba pulled his face up and stared at Shin with tear-filled eyes. "I'm tired of you whining all the time. You don't have a right to complain until you're as good as me!" Shin said and looked right into Sakuraba's eyes. They were narrowed and filled with disgust.

"You want to know why you're not good? Because you let the pressure get to you! You also slack off at practice! If you would shut your mouth for two seconds then you would actually learn something from Coach!"

Aya couldn't believe it, Sakuraba couldn't believe it, Nobody could believe it. "I-Is that what you really think?" Sakuraba asked trying not to cry.

Shin looked away from him and nodded.

"In that case, I'm quitting football forever!"

"Sakuraba-kun! You don't really mean-?" Aya gasped.

"Yes I really mean it! I'm quitting football, quitting modeling, quitting life! I can't take it anymore! Leave me alone!" He screamed.

"If that's what you want you little whiner, then why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" Shin replied scarily. "I would've been happy to-"

"Stop."

Shin's gaze turned to Aya, who was looking at the floor and clenched her fists. "Stop! Can't you see you're hurting him!" Then, she looked up at Sakuraba ans screamed, "What are you doing! Giving up! I've never heard such nonsense. Wanna know what you are?...a quitter!" Then, she turned to Shin with her eyes blazing and her face red. "And you! How could you be so cruel! Not with him! Not when I love him!"

Aya suddenly realized what she had just said and slapped her hand over her mouth. She wouldn't look up at them and just stood there. Then, she bolted for the door. When she reached it she turned her head round and placed her hand on the side. Then, she said something that would never be forgotten in their memories forever.

"I hate you both."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. I'm working on a new fan fiction. Thankies to all my reviewers!


	5. A Run in the Rain

**Desperate For Attention**

**Chapter Five – A Run in the Rain**

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Eyeshield 21 because I didn't write the story or draw it. That would be cool though.

It was hard avoiding Shin at school, football practice, and football games, but she managed to do it somehow. It was easy because she knew that Shin simply didn't care. Aya knew Sakuraba cared, but he wasn't at school and when he came back he tried to talk to her, but she coldly refused him.

It was a cold, grey, drizzly Sunday morning and Aya was at home in a Ojo jersey and jeans. She didn't feel like hanging out with her friends. They were annoying girly girls who did not have any interest in sports except the boys playing it. Her heart felt cold and empty, but she did not regret what she had done. She had fallen out of love with Sakuraba as fast as she had fallen in love with him.

Aya was snapped back into reality by her father yelling, "Aya! Take the trash out!"

"Ok, ok…" She replied and sighed. She was having a really fun weekend. Aya lifted the bag out of the trash can and lugged it outside. The rain was pouring hard now and she wished she had put on her jacket. She shoved it into the bigger trash can and sat down on a stone bench nearby. She raised her head to the sky and closed her eyes. It felt like the rain was washing her guilt away.

All of a sudden Aya had a urge to run. To run as hard and far as she could. She stood up and took off. She was also pretty fast, but she had never gotten her time recorded because she was only team manager.

She ran for hours, or that's what it seemed like to her. Aya stopped to rest against a wall and panted heavily. Her hands felt numb and she felt like she might barf any second. But she needed to keep going.

"Aya?"

She looked up and she saw a person wearing a hooded sweatshirt with the hood pulled over their head. They pulled the hood back and she saw to her horror that it was Shin.

"It's really pouring. You could catch some kind of cold."

She tried to catch her breath so she could speak, but she was so tired.

"Sakuraba just called me. Apparently, he doesn't know where you are."

When her brain started functioning again she tried to get away. He grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Torunsomemore." She mumbled. (Translation: To run some more.)

"Funny. I'm taking you home. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Nogoaway!" Aya screamed while still trying to speak properly. She wiggled out of his grasp and tried to escape again, but he was on to her this time.

"Stop. I'm being serious."

"Welliamtoo." She said slurring her words. She tried to break free, but he was too strong. "Lemmego! Lemm-" She collapsed and Shin tried to hold her up.

"Hey…..Aya. Come on this isn't funny. A-Aya?" She tried to keep her eyelids open, but they were so heavy. They sank lower and lower as Shin freaked out.

"Aya? Please stay awake."  
And the world went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………

_Aya was standing on a football field. She realized she was in a uniform and that she was playing on one of the teams. "Hut! Hut! Hike!" The play started and the quarterback threw it to her. She stretched her arms out to catch it, but all of a sudden the ball was gigantic. She looked around and she was in dark hallway. She looked at the football again and it had a mouth full of fangs now. Aya ran away, but the ball chased her. The football was getting closer and closer. It was going to eat her………._

"No! I don't wanna get eaten!" She shrieked and sat up. _Huh?_, she thought,_ Where am I_?She looked around and she was in a plain room that was neat and organized. A few football posters, a desk with a computer, and a bookshelf full of manga occupied the room. _Wait, what's going on? _She got up from the bed with blue sheets, comfy blue sheets she might add, and walked down the flight of stairs in front of her. "Hello?" She called and walked into a nice room that looked like it was decorated by an interior designer. "I'm in here." A voice called and she followed the sound of the voice to the kitchen. Shin was standing at the stove making tea. Suddenly, her memories of everything that had happened came crashing down at once into her head. "Oh…." She managed to squeak out and sat down at the kitchen table. "So um, thanks for, like, saving me."

"You have to try to be less careless."

"I know, I wasn't thinking."

He took the pot off the stove and poured it into two white porcelain cups and added tea bags. "Sorry, I don't know how to make the real stuff."

"Um, that's ok." ,She said, "I mean, at least it's hot."

Shin stirred his tea with his spoon and stared at it.

"So, you live here?'

"Yeah."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dad's out of town on a business trip."

"Um, what about your mom?"

Shin was silent for a minute and finally answered, "My mom died when I was little."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." She felt like a horrible person for bringing that up. But it wasn't like she knew right?

"Don't say that. I hate it when people say that. I barely knew her anyway."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't have a mom either."

Shin picked up his cup and took a sip, "We have something in common. Wow."

Aya wasn't that slow. She knew he was being sarcastic. "Well, sorry. I really don't. I never even knew her!"

"Ok. I get the picture."

Now Aya was feeling a bit annoyed. _So this is Shin's house_, she thought and looked around. Then she remembered something and giggled. _Shin collects manga! That's the funniest thing I ever heard!_

Shin heard her and gave her a puzzled look. She tried to cover her mouth and gasped out, "You collect manga? Isn't that for like, little kids or something?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Aya was irritated at how the dude never showed any emotion. He wasn't embarrassed or anything like a real person should be.

"Never mind. You're no fun to tease."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I guess I'm weird like that."

"That's for sure."

Silence came over them again.

Then, for some reason Aya was curious about something. Something she hadn't gotten out of her mind since the day they had met. She put her cup down and said, "Shin?"

"What."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What did Sakuraba tell you that day to make you eat lunch with us?"

"It's a secret."

"No. Really, tell me."

"It's none of your business."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because Sakuraba told me that you had made a bet, but he wouldn't tell me what he said to make you smile which is really rare."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. I REALLY want to know."

"He, uh…, told me about you." Shin took another sip again because he seemed to be hiding the fact that his face was red.

"Ha ha. Funny Shin." Aya said, but she knew he was probably telling the truth. "I'm just joking, but I'm not telling you what he said."

"Arrggghhh. You're so difficult."

Aya suddenly realized that they joking around. Like they were old buddies or something. And then she also realized something else. Something so horrible she couldn't explain it:

!.)She thinks her worst enemy has a crush on her.

2.)And she thinks she likes him back.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Ha! A cliffhanger! What are you going to do now! Review! Thankies to my reviewers and Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan.


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating for so long….heh heh….I'm having major writer's block here, but I'm working on it and have lots of great ideas…I promise that when I do put it out, which won't be for a while because I'm stuck, it will be awesome! Also…if any of you have any ideas please review! Reviews also encourage me to speed up chapters….heh heh…anyways look for a new chapter soon! Arigato!**


End file.
